


long suffering brothers anonymous

by mother_hearted



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie has seen men about to be shot look less uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long suffering brothers anonymous

'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,' and 'love makes you blind,' may have a grain of truth to them but they rarely ever apply to Reggie.

He's all too aware of Delsin, from his irritating habits to his even more irritating behaviors. His brother has only been alive twenty four years but he's made more faces than can be seen in every Picasso painting combined.

A lot of them are pretty ugly.

There's this one, a cringe spreading over his face like someone's about to shove their heel into his dick. His teeth clench and lips part enough to show his pink-red gums. His right nostril flares open, never the left one, and Reggie has spent more time than he admits wondering about that. The corner of his right eye squeezes shut, folds of skin now, wrinkles on wrinkles in ten years.

Reggie has seen men about to be shot look less uncomfortable.

But Delsin is nothing if not unflinchingly genuine, his feelings expressed and understood so quickly it's like taking a hit right through your veins.

It's not blindness when he can read him, knows he'll be disappointed after scoldings and lectures leave his mouth. It's a routine, a habit with them, that nevertheless gives Reggie splitting headaches.

He's all too aware of Delsin, who starts and stops faster than anyone else, who is always there when Reggie turns around and leaves him feeling more than a little chuffed because Delsin never stops moving but he always comes home.


End file.
